Will tomorrow ever come
by shindou-colgan
Summary: Jaden has a near death experience and realises that if he only had one day left to live that he would confess his love to his crush!
1. Chapter 1

_Yay! A new ficcie by me! It's a thank you for anyone that's read my ficcie's and anyone that reads this one :D I have no idea how long this will be, I was in my room the other night and I thought it up! so bonne appetite! _

_**Warnings: **__There is the extreme chance that the readers of this ficcie will Overdose on fluff and become hyper-active for five hours after reading this, there is shonen-ai and if there's yaoi I'll up the rating! Mentioning's of death and other morbid-ish stuff! _

_**Pairings: **__Jaden X Chazz, Syrus X Zane, and Hassleberry X Atticus_

_(If there's room for anymore just tell me and I may extend the story and put them in)_

_**Disclaimer: **__Alas, I am not Takahashi-sensei... well, if he was some sort of leprechaun or something I might be, but I'm pretty sure he's not, so bleh... plus I couldn't create Manjoume-kun or Juudai drools_

_**Will tomorrow ever come?**_

___**What would you do?)**_

_**Chapter 1 **_

It was just you're average Saturday night in the Slifer dormitory.

Scratch that, it was far from ordinary.

"What do you mean you're going to the card-shack?" Jaden said looking up at Hassleberry with a rather disbelieving look on his normally grinning face. "I have to go mourn my beloved Alice" came the military duelists response, tears were pouring down his face like two miniature waterfalls, " I wanted to marry her, start a family, but now I can't" he wailed. "Good thing too fool, she was a doll" Chazz said sitting up, and glaring down at the Ra yellow student from his spot on the top bunk.

"I can understand that much" Jaden said holding his friend back from murdering Chazz there and then, "but why in god's name is Atticus going to help you?" the brunette asked innocently. "If it isn't obvious slacker, Shishou has the hot for this wannabe Jean Claude van Dam" Chazz said cracking up at his own joke.

"That's a lie" Hassleberry said glaring maliciously at the snickering black-clad Slifer, "Atticus isn't like that" the dino-duelist said growling like one of the monsters in his deck. He turned quickly and headed out the door, struggling to control his temper as he heard Chazz making kissing noises as he left the room.

"On that note..." Jaden turned and looked down; Syrus was standing behind Jaden with his pyjama's in his arms. "Not you too Sy'" Jaden said staring at his best friend. "Sorry Jay' I promised Zane that I'd sleep over tonight" he said smiling brightly, "I won't get to see him much when he leaves for the pro-leagues at the end of the year, and I didn't get to see him much when he went to the the mountain temple" Syrus said smiling. Jaden raised an eyebrow at the bluenette, "I'm gonna monopolize all of his time" he chirped happily, ignoring the disbelieving stare of Chazz.

"Wait a second, don't tell me that you and Zane are" Chazz started, Syrus's eyes widened as he realised that if he didn't leave right now he was gonna get it worse than Hassleberry had. "Bye Jaden" Syrus squeaked as he moved quicker than greased lightning. "What did you mean? What are Syrus and Zane doing?" Jaden said sending a curious look toward Chazz, "it means that... hey wait, why don't you just watch the discovery channel" Chazz said looking down at the brunette with a smirk. "Hello Chazz, red dorm, unless one of the cockroaches or a racoon carries a TV and a satellite dish in with them I doubt I'll see that" he said. Chazz's jaw dropped, 'that had to be the smartest thing that the Slacker's ever said' he thought in amazement, 'and since I was the only one who heard it, a secret it will remain' Chazz said mentally, knowing that if it ever got out that Jaden had a brain the raven haired duelist would have to come up with a more intellectual way of insulting the slacker, and Chazz was ever so lazy.

"So what's the plan for tonight Chazz?" Jaden said looking at the ebony-haired duelist hoping beyond all hope that Chazz had a plan. "How about we get some food" Chazz said seriously, it was after seven and they still hadn't eaten 'which for Jaden is an absolute miracle' Chazz thought to himself. Jaden nodded furiously at the 'black Slifers' suggestion, grabbing said teenager's hand with his own and attempted to tug him out of the room. "Wait one second slacker, I just hafta do one thing" Chazz said pulling away from Jaden and striding over to the slackers desk. The raven-haired duelist reached into his pocket and pulled out three yugioh cards. "Ojama's I want you guys to keep an eye on this room while me and Slacker get some eats, 'kay" Chazz said ordering his spirits like a drill sergeant. "Okay boss" came the nasally response of the strange, Speedo wearing brothers.

"Now we can go Slacker" Chazz said turning to face Jaden who had turned red from laughing. "You and Ojama yellow looked so cute together just then Chazz" was all that Jaden could squeeze out between gasps. "Damn you Slacker" Chazz said kicking Jaden's quivering form before he stepped out over it and headed outside to go get his food. After Jaden managed to regain his composure he stood up and dashed out the door, not even bothering to shut it behind him.

"That was nice Chazz, kicking me when I was down, real mature" Jaden said as he banged his tray of food onto the table. "Thanks Slacker, I really try my best when it comes to tormenting you" Chazz said a smirk playing on his lips, although he had to admit, this was the first time that he had seen Jaden glaring and it was indeed a little intimidating.

"Fine Slacker, I admit I hadn't planned on kicking you, but well, that Ojama comment made me reconsider it and I gave you, you're just desserts" Chazz said as he laughed lightly before taking a sip of his tea. "Youf shreely gotsto contol yourf tempish chazz" Jaden said trying to eat and talk at the same time. "I don't have a bad temper Slacker" Chazz said quickly, when he heard no response from Jaden he turned to face the brunette. "Holy mother of Obelisks!" Chazz screamed as he saw that Jaden had turned a bright purple-ish colour, "Here drink this" Chazz said thrusting his tea into Jaden's flailing hands. Jaden gulped the drink down earnestly and he returned to his normal, lightly tanned coloured, a minute later his face turned another colour; a bright, cherry red.

"Oh shit, Chazz, my mouth's on fire!!!" Jaden screeched his tongue jutted out of his mouth as he shouted for Chazz to get him some water. "Wait a second!" Chazz said dashing to the counter, "Dorothy, bring some water, quickly, Jaden's on fire" he shouted. Less than thirty seconds later Dorothy appeared carrying a huge bucket filled to the brim with icy-cold, life restoring water.

She ran toward Jaden, there was no way in hell her favourite person in the academy (except for her schmookie-poo chancellor Shepperd of course) was going to go down in flames, not if Dorothy was there to prevent it anyway.

"Here Jaden drink this" she said pouring the buckets contents over the brunette. Jaden sighed in relief, he finally returned to his normal colour, and hopefully he'd stay that way this time.

"Are you okay Slacker" Chazz said walking over to the sopping wet Slifer Slacker. Jaden looked up at Chazz with a blank look, "you did this to me" he said in a bland, dull voice, Chazz could sense no malice or animosity in his tone, but somehow 'the Chazz' knew that the Slacker was planning on revenge for this.

Later that night, roughly 11.30

Jaden lay on the bottom bunk of the three-tier bunk bed; strange thoughts had been floating around his head ever since what he had dubbed his 'near death experience'. One thing had managed to lodge itself in Jaden's brain, it was niggling at him so much that he couldn't help but ask Chazz THE question.

"Hey Chazz, are you still awake?" Jaden whispered into the darkness, after a minute or two of silence Jaden heard a quiet "what is it Jaden?" Chazz seemed to be too tired to even call Jaden by the usual name of 'slacker'. "I want to ask you something important okay?" Jaden whispered, unsure if he should continue or just give up.

"Well out with it Yuki" Chazz grumbled. "If this was you're last day to live, what would you do?" Jaden said slowly, he wanted to hear Chazz's idea on the subject

"Are you feeling alright slacker?" Chazz said fully waking up once he heard Jaden ask the most meaningful question he ever would, 'another secret to be locked away by Chazz's superior brain'.

"Come on Chazz, tell me" Jaden said waiting for some response to come from the bed two bunks up.

"If it was my last day on this Earth Slacker, I'd probably sort out some of my loose ends" Chazz started, his voice cutting through the otherwise silent room. "I'd probably go beat the living shit out of Slade and Jagger, the bastards deserve it, I'd go visit some old family friends, I'd give Alexis one more shot" thinking to himself Chazz counted the things he would do with his fingers. "I'd finally tell Crowler what gender I think he really is, I'd try some surfing with Shishou, and say goodbye to the old Obelisk gang… and that's it really," Chazz said finishing up.

Jaden sighed; Chazz hadn't mentioned doing anything with Jaden or the others (well apart from Alexis and Atticus).

Chazz's curiosity had begun to bother him, 'I wonder what the Slacker would do?' he pondered, he popped his head out over the side of the bunk, "hey Slacker, what would you do if it was you're last day alive?" he said, after more than a minute of no response from Jaden, Chazz reached back up into his bed and grabbed a pillow, "answer me Slacker!" he said louder than necessary as he flung the pillow at the motionless brunette. Chazz smiled inwardly when he saw Jaden move before he started talking.

"If it was my last my last day in existence (which today nearly was) I'd probably want to say everything I wouldn't be able to say otherwise." Jaden said in a rather subdued voice. "I'd call my family back home and tell them that I love them and how great they were, I'd take a little bit of time to be with my monsters; the E hero's and hane kuriboh" taking in a deep breath Jaden continued on, "for another while I'd sit with Alexis, Atticus, Syrus, Hassleberry, Bastion and some of the others and have some fun, and finally I would" Jaden felt tears roll down his cheeks, "I'd tell the person I love how I feel" he said his voice lowering even more than it had been. "What about me Slacker?" Chazz said oblivious to the real meaning behind Jaden's words. "You Chazz?" Chazz moved nervously, "are you alright Slacker?" he asked, when he heard Jaden's quiet sniffling he jumped down to the floor. "Slacker I can tell there's something up, now what is it?" he said sitting down on the edge of Jaden's bed. "Chazz, the person I want to declare my feelings for is you" Jaden said knowing that those words would change the way he and Chazz interacted with each other once and for all, either for good or for bad, Jaden didn't know.

"Jaden" Chazz started, it was Jaden's turn to be shocked, Chazz had said his name with no excuse. Jaden felt fresh tears spill from his eyes, he knew what was coming next, and he knew it would hurt him. 'Damn my inability to chew my food thoroughly' Jaden said as he held back his sobs. 'If only I leaned to multi-task, everything wouldn't have been put into perspective for me, I still be completely oblivious to everything!' he wailed mentally. Jaden was so caught up in his mental berating that he had missed Chazz slipping under the covers. "Calm down Jaden" Chazz said wrapping a pair of strong arms around him, "I don't know anything for sure yet, but know that you'll always be my Slacker" he said, Jaden could tell that the ebony haired duelist was smiling softly as he said this.

"Go to sleep now we'll talk this over in the morning?" chazz said stroking Jaden's hair lightly.

It was by far the oddest Saturday night the Slifer Red Dormitory had seen in a long time.

Woo Hoo! And so this chapter ends! I hope it suits y'all:D I like the comedy/depression, it's goes from Jaden being all like "oooh! A penny!" to "oh life I nearly died, I hafta think things over, woe is me!" that sounded so much better in my head **sighs**

I think everyone that reads it should review! **Nods** Any flames shall be used to toast these winged kuriboh shaped marshmallows! They're kuriboh-licious:D

Shindou! Over and out!

(Plus my plot bunny for Twilight hope has died so I have to take a break from it to think of plotlines any help is greatly appreciated)


	2. if i lost you

Gomen, I'm a lazy writer that's been working on her other ficcie's! I found this in one of my folders and I laughed at it and so you have an update! Plus my friend Tony told me what happens to Juudai in the end of series 3! Damn him! TT depression has set in! TT

_**ThankQ's: **_

_**GintaXAlvissForever: **__ Okay, but does that mean I can toast Ruby instead? Uploading complete! (flashes peace sign!)_

Feng-chan: heya Feng:D Kuriboh-liscious, I like that, (I'm seriously gonna start using that) Poor Jaden! This chapter is so sad! 

**Ambercharae: **thanks! I feel so sorry for Jaden, and this chapter is just as horrible to him! I'm a monster! I feel so bad for him! YY

**Vulpixi Misa: **Yea, I'm gonna lower the rating! Thanks, 3 times? Wow, that's a lot! In Chazz's mind all there is, is 'the Chazz', people who worship 'the Chazz 'and things that 'the Chazz' will smush! Yes, Chazz's mind is a fun place!

**Yami's Chan: **Yay! I don't know why but that pairing suckered me right in:D

_**Warnings: **__Scenes of the fluffy kind ____ if you witness too much fluff and become a fluff-a-holic read the notes at the end of the page! _

_**Pairings: **__JadenXChazz! __**Minor:**__ SyrusXZane, AtticusXHasslberry_

_**Disclaimer: **_

_**Chazz: **__As always the midget doesn't own yugioh gx…_

_**Shindou: **__it's space-efficient! ____ Don't make me use Slade_

_**Slade:**__ (holding a baseball bat) hi Chazz…_

_**Shindou:**__ I'll just leave them to their brotherly love… I own nuthin' tho' (ignores Chazz screaming)_

_**Will tomorrow ever come?**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**(If I lost you)**_

It's amazing how things can be so easily put into perspective 

The sun streaming in through the ebony haired Slifer's bedroom was now sufficiently annoying to cause him to stir. He tried to sit up but winced as he felt something draped across his chest, preventing him from moving. Chazz smiled down at the brunette that was cuddling into him, Jaden clung to Chazz as though he were some sort of teddy bear

It was then that Chazz decided that he wanted to stay this way with Jaden. It was pleasant having someone to wake up to, and the fact that it was someone like Jaden just made it better for Chazz.

Chazz found himself playing with Jaden's silky brown locks, smiling to himself as he wrapped a strand around his finger. "He really is cute" Chazz whispered to himself, as though saying it aloud would confirm it properly. Chazz closed his eyes and slowly his thoughts drifted to their conversation the night before, and slowly without realizing it, began to make a decision about him and Jaden.

Slowly a pair of bleary brown eyes opened, and almost instantly snapped shut again, sunlight blinded Jaden. Suddenly a delicious aroma hit the brunette's nose and he smiled, willing himself to sit up. Finally when he reopened his eyes he noticed that Chazz wasn't on the bed, and was sitting at Syrus's desk. Jaden's eyes moved from Chazz to the rather delicious looking breakfast next to Chazz. When the dark haired teen nodded in approval, Jaden dived from his bed, and devoured the scrambled eggs with toast as fast as he could. Chazz couldn't help but laugh at the speed with which Jaden's breakfast disappeared, 'he's cute even when he has egg on his chin' Chazz thought to himself as a not-so-innocent thought made it's way into his head. Slowly leaning in close to Jaden's face Chazz smirked as he let his tongue run against Jaden's lips, when the ebony-haired Slifer pulled away, he couldn't help but laugh out loud at Jaden's expression. "You had something on you're face" Chazz said as he hid his face behind his hand and snickered behind it, 'that is so cute' the ebony-haired slacker thought taking note of exactly how cute Jaden could be.

"How about this Slack- Jaden, how about we go for a walk outside?" Chazz said looking out the window, noticing how sunny it seemed to be today. Jaden nodded, "just let me change my clothes," the brunette chirped happily as he quickly changed into blue jeans, and a black t-shirt, as the two walked out the door (and slipped on their shoes before exiting) they spotted Hassleberry walking arm in arm with Atticus.

Taking advantage of this oh-so-perfect opportunity Chazz couldn't help but laugh, "Hey, Tyranno, I thought that you loved the doll?" Chazz shouted at the two lovebirds, when the dinosaur duelist spotted the two, he quickly grasped Atticus's hand and ran/dragged the brunette away from the eyes of the public.

"Take you're disgusting 'man-love' somewhere else" Chazz said laughing heartily as he grasped Jaden's hand tightly within his own. "Uhm, Chazz, I think what we're doing can also be called 'indulging in dirty man-love' as well". Chazz frowned for a moment, his mood darkening slightly as he slowly processed what the brunette had said. "No, ours isn't dirty, ours love is much better than theirs" Chazz said crudely attempting an answer that justified what he had said to the other two.

"Stop making me explain things" Chazz yelled exasperatedly, finally giving up on coherent speech for the moment.

Jaden rolled his eyes, and chuckled lightly, "you big dork" he said lightly, ignoring the sulky look Chazz sent his way, "let's go and how Syrus and Zane are doing?" the brunette said tugging lightly on Chazz sleeve, "how about we go to the card shack and I, the ever awesome Chazz Princeton, shall buy you some cards" Chazz said pulling Jaden in the opposite direction.

'Why does Chazz not want to see my friends…' the brunette's eyes widened as he slowly realized something, 'he must want to hide our love' Jaden said as he felt more than a little depressed that Chazz wanted to hide their slowly developing relationship, 'Chazz hasn't told me that this is what he even wants either', Jaden winced, all this thinking was beginning to make his brain hurt.

"And we are here" Chazz said as he held open the door to the card shop for Jaden, the brunette couldn't help but laugh at the very out-of-character Princeton. The two walked into the card shop and were greeted by an overly perky Sadie, "hey guys, what can I get ya'?" the dark haired girl said smiling cheerily at the two boys. "Hey, where's Dorothy?" Jaden said craning his neck as he tried to see into the room behind the counter, "oh, she's gone out to see can she fix her truck, it's been acting funny since yesterday" Sadie said slightly distracted by Chazz who was ordering some packs for the two of them.

"Wow, I've never been able to buy so many card packs before" Jaden said happily as he opened his sixth packet of duel monster cards. Chazz smiled to himself, Jaden's carefree excitement was contagious, the way the brunette was acting now was a far cry from the way he had been acting before, and to tell the truth, when he had seen how depressed Jaden had been, it tugged at Chazz's heart strings. In all actuality it made the ebony-haired teenager rethink how he would like to spend his last day, and right now, he realized that spending time with Jaden had wormed itself into his number one slot, even ahead of beating the snot out of his disgusting, idiotic brothers.

After half an hour Sadie brought out the two teens some soda, the two were pretty good company when they weren't making lovey-dovey eyes at each other. "Thanks" Jaden said happily gulping down the icy cool cola like it would go out of fashion. Suddenly Chazz froze, Jaden stared at him, "are you alright?" the brunette said panicking slightly. Suddenly Chazz let out a piercing scream before he nearly collapsed. Jaden stared at his crush and gasped, his eyes widening upon spotting what had caused Chazz's reaction, "you got that?" he screamed as he picked up the card.

Sadie dashed over to see what exactly had caused the commotion with the other two, and even she began to freak out a little, "I can't believe that someone finally got it" she whispered eyeing up the card jealously.

Chazz Princeton had just found the worlds first and only rainbow dragon.

Suddenly all three were distracted as someone barged into the room and took their attention away from the rather awesome card that lay upon the table. "I can't believe that it wasn't the engine" Dorothy shouted gruffly as she flung an oily rag onto the floor, before noticing that she had paying customer.

"Oh, hi Jaden" Dorothy said smiling happily as she made her way over to the two teenagers and Sadie. "Dorothy, you're not going to believe what Chazz got" Jaden said as he began to fidget on his chair excitedly, the brown haired woman looked at Jaden, Chazz realised then that he had respect for Dorothy. 'If she has enough patience to put up with Jaden when he's like this then I think I finally understand the meaning of the phrase 'the patience of a saint' Chazz thought as he watched her approach their table. "Chazz got the rainbow dragon" Jaden said as he beamed at Chazz, proud that his love could do something so amazing like finding a really rare card, just by opening the packet.

(A/N: a friend of mine is so damned lucky, I bought us a pack each and she got the really rare card)

"So Chazz, what do you plan on doing with that card" Jaden chirped happily, having completely forgotten that his good friend Jesse was in dire need of that exact card. The ebony haired Slifer looked at the card carefully, and made a decision, "I don't need it" he stated simply before turning to face Dorothy, "how much will you give me for the dragon?" he queried matter of factly, looking Dorothy right in the eye.

Dorothy took the card and stared at it good and hard, she whispered something to Sadie who disappeared for a moment and then returned, a digital camera now in her midst. "I'm going to take a picture and use it to find out the price online via the industrial illusions website" Dorothy said coolly before she handed Chazz back the card. "Come by tomorrow afternoon and I should have a price for you", Chazz nodded, pleased with the answer. "Anyway, the shops closing soon you two, I'll have Sadie give you some tea and rice balls before you go" Dorothy said as she ushered Sadie out of the room, "I'm gonna have one last try on that damned truck" Dorothy added as she disappeared behind the counter.

"So, you're really gonna sell him" Jaden said picking up the card and looking at it carefully, "Pegasus did a good job designing this one" Chazz said taking note of the detail that had gone into the card. "It's really cool the way you have to hold it at an angle" Jaden said craning his neck to the left and the card to the right. Chazz smiled, Jaden really was amazing, 'how can one person make me so happy, and content' Chazz thought while staring at the brunette. "Jaden" Chazz whispered, attempting to get the brunette's attention, but to no avail, Jaden was currently caught up in how much money Chazz was going to get for the card. Chazz decided to declare war on the now babbling brunette.

Jaden's eyes widened in shock when he felt Chazz's brush against his lightly, "I want to tell you something Slacker" Chazz whispered lightly into Jaden's ear, the ebony haired teen's breath gently tickling the brunette's sensitive flesh. Jaden gulped and just as Chazz was about to divulge his secret Sadie returned with the rice balls and tea.

"Sorry, we have to go" Chazz snapped at the Sadie who had no idea what she'd done wrong. Jaden couldn't figure out what was wrong with Chazz, the ebony haired teen was hurting him, "Chazz, you're hurting my wrist" Jaden said quickly trying to wrench his hand free from Chazz's grip.

Chazz let Jaden go and turned the brunette to face him, "remember what you asked me last night," he whispered quietly in a rather subdued voice, Jaden nodded. "Well, I want to give you the answer that I promised you", Chazz gulped, but he knew that he was making the right decision; he knew in his mind that Jaden was good for him.

"Jaden, I think that I want you to be my boy-"

"Chazz, Jaden get out of the way!!!!" Chazz's heartfelt; love confession was interrupted by the panicked shouts of Dorothy. "Run, the brakes aren't working!" Dorothy roared at the two, running after her rogue truck, which was rolling down the hill and was gaining speed.

Chazz jumped out of the trucks way, and landed with a thud on the earth. "Geez you'd think that Dorothy could keep make sure that her truck was safe, right Slacker" Chazz said sitting up, whilst nursing a rapidly forming lump on the side of his head.

"I said right Slacker!" Chazz said turning to face Jaden, but instead of Jaden there was empty space.

"Chazz, come quick" Dorothy bellowed from the bottom of the hill where the truck had finally come to a halt. "What is it, where's Jaden, did he go back to Sadie for the rest of those onigiri?" Chazz grumbled, slightly pissed that he didn't get to finish his confession. "Sorry Chazz, but I don't think Jaden will be able to eat onigiri anymore" Dorothy whispered quietly as she stood in front of her deep green truck, looking away from the front of it with tears in her eyes.

"Slacker" Chazz murmured softly when he finally realised what had happened.

Jaden was lying slightly to the left of the Dorothy's van, his left leg was facing the wrong way, and a small trickle of blood escaped from his closed mouth.

Chazz stared down at Jaden in disbelief. "Ha ha, very funny Jaden, now get up, I have something to tell you" Chazz said as he began to tap the ground with his foot, his lack of patience was obvious. The ebony haired Slifer seemed to be ignoring the sobs of Dorothy as she stood somewhere behind him, frozen in place with shock. "Jaden, this isn't funny, get up now!" Chazz snapped, before he leaned down and punched the unmoving brunette in the face. When that didn't earn a reaction, Chazz gasped in horror, finally realizing that something was very wrong.

Shindou's ramblings!

I can't believe that Juudai died, I originally planned to have Chazz 'offed' but after re-reading the first chapter, well, Jaden seemed more appropriate! Next chapter is the last, and Chazz finds something that Jaden had to give him! Damn you Dorothy, check the breaks of you're van!

Just to say it, Rainbow dragons aren't all that hard to get in the real world, but Jesse made such a fuss over it being so rare in the anime that I couldn't resist this! And they're really cool! ;D

I'm depressed now; I have to wear glasses whenever I use a computer! (Sigh) no offence to people who already wear glasses

Review! (please; I really like hearing what y'all think!)

Reviews taste delicious on toast!


End file.
